Confusing Canadians
by OhMyLeppy
Summary: Everything had been fine for Gilbert. He had just moved to Canada, got a job at a well doing café and had- okay, well he was still living in a hotel! But it all changed when he saw the cutest, most innocent, confusing little guy he's every saw. So what did he do? Stalk him. Hey, it wasn't his fault that he happened to be his boss' son! PruCan, all human.


Gilbert hummed to himself as he took in his new hotel room. It wasn't too bad, it just had moldy walls, a cracked ceiling and matted carpet. Okay, it sucked. So not an awesome for the awesome Gilbert to stay. But, he had to make do.

He had been traveling across countries for almost a year now, not sure what to do. It just had seemed something he should do, but now... Sure, he had made many friends. His roommate, Alfred, in America had told him that he should visit Canada.

"It's a great place." Alfred had said. "But it's really cold! My little bro lives there."

Deciding that he should check it out, Gilbert had traveled to Canada two weeks later. And here he was, standing in the middle of a crappy hotel. Great.

'I got to get out of hear.' Gilbert thought as he shook his head and grabbed his wallet, leaving the crappy hotel to rot alone.

TIME JUMP

'Ugh, Alfred was right about the cold.' Gilbert griped and huddled more into his jacket as he walked down the street. Besides the cold, Canada didn't seem to be such a bad place. But Gilbert couldn't really appreciate that on an empty stomach. Maybe a beer would help?

Looking around, he saw a small bar on the corner. 'Yes! Lucky, time for beer!' he cheered silently as he raced down the street. 'It's kinda small for a bar.' he thought as he got closer.

"What? No!" he howled and drew the attention of some passer byes. There was a small sign on the small door of the small bar. It read one word; Closed.

"Ugh, but I'm hungry now. And I need a drink now." Gilbert whined.

"Well, you could always go to the Little Bear." a woman's voice said behind him. Gilbert turned to see a middle aged woman ballancing a child on her hip.

"The what?"

"The Little Bear. It's this café, it's not too far from here. It's really nice, you should go." she smiled at him.

"Oh, thanks." the woman told him the directions and left Gilbert, who soon followed her directions. He didn't care if he had to walk halfway around the world, he was going to eat!

He soon found himself at a medium sized building. It was closed in and sat on a corner. Gilbert could imagine the wonderful heat inside, so he quickly opened the door, letting the heat wash over him. Looking around, Gilbert noticed that there were only two other costumers. 'Huh, I thought this place did well.'

He quickly sat in the corner and sighed, scanning the menu. Great, everything was so expensive. The only thing that he could afford, and that didn't sound completely disgusting (seriously, what the hell was escargot?) were pancakes. Not only was it midday, but he had never even tried pancakes. And they didn't have beer! "Screw this." Gilbert muttered and turned to get up.

"Uh, hello. May I take your order now, sir?" A timid, yet polite voice asked. Gilbert looked up to see a pair of beautiful, violet eyes and golden hair. He had the cutest face ever! He was lean, but not too skinny. He was tall and had a voice so soft and shy. There was a faint blush on his cheeks, as if he wasn't used to talking to people. He was awesome. There was just one problem; he wasn't talking to Gilbert.

The awesome-angel-sexy-beast-waiter was talking too a freakishly tall man in a coat and scarf who had just come in. The creepy man was looking at the angel in the most creepy way that Gilbert did not like at all. It seemed that the angel was getting creeped out too because he kept stuttering and looking away. He finally managed to write down the order after dropping his pen three times and scampered away, the man watching his every move.

Screw food, Gilbert wanted- no, needed that waiter! He was too adorable to be alone. Well, Gilbert hoped that he was alone, for now. He'd throw a fit if he was with someone!

Gilbert needed to get that sexy angel's attention-and name- and invade his vital regions. Okay, well, that could come later. But back to the problem at hand, how did he get his attention? Gilbert spent the next ten minutes thinking, by that time the person of the hour came back and gave the creepy man his food. It's not like he could just yell out 'Hey, I want your attention! Talk to me! Come here!' wait- he was a costumer, he could yell out!

Gilbert waved his arm around. "Hey, waiter! I haven't been served yet!" That could of been better, so much for first impressions. The little Canadian looked at him, blushed and hurried over to him.

"O-oh, I'm sorry, sir. There are only two of us here today, I should of served you first." The sad look on the cute face made Gilbert feel incredibly guilty. But, maybe he could use this to charm him.

Gilbert put on a charming smile and winked at him. "Oh, it's okay. I can think of a way you could make it up to me." Instead of blushing even more, the Canadian cocked his head and looked confused.

"U-uh, I could give you a voucher?"

"No," Gilbert said deadpanned.

The waiter chuckled nervously, causing Gilbert's stomach to flutter. 'His laugh is so cute!'

"Uh, heh heh, so what is your order."

Gilbert blinked. He had forgotten that he had come here to eat. "I, uh, I'll have the pancakes."

The angel just smiled. "Ha ha, finally, I've found someone who likes pancakes as much as I do. I like to eat them as often as I can, too." Gilbert let his eyes roam over the Canadian's body. He certainly didn't look like he ate a lot of pancakes.

"Is there anything else?"

You, Gilbert almost said. "No, nothing else." Maybe your number though.

"Okay then." the waiter chirped and went back to the kitchen, Gilbert's eyes glued to his ars...er, his back. Out of the corner of his eyes, though, he noticed the creepy man doing the same. He didn't even have any food left. He was just sitting there, smiling, watching Gilbert's angel. Growling, Gilbert felt jealousy stir inside him.

Not long after, the waiter came back with his food. "H-here you go." he said, blushing. Gilbert turned his charm up to full force and thanked him. The Canadian blushes more and returned to the kitchen. Gilbert searches the napkins that he had left, hoping to find a number written down. He even checked the maple syrup. No such luck.

Gilbert sat there for a while, munching thoughtfully on his pancakes. Now that he had tried them, he had discovered that he really did like them. He looked up, as did the creepy man who refused to leave no matter how many times Gilbert glared at him, when the Angel walked out of the kitchen calling back "I'm off now, see you tomorrow. Are you sure that you don't want me to stay?"

A voice with an accent-French, Gilbert thought- called back "Non, non, I am fine. You go, you can't be late for you training." Training? What does he do?

"Okay." he answered before leaving. It was then that Gilbert realised that he didn't even know his name. No! He couldn't let him leave. Stumbling over his chair, he quickly ran out of the café, leaving money on the table. Gilbert saw the waiter go around the corner. That guy was fast!

There was only one thing to do. Follow him.


End file.
